degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 12: Wish Upon A Star
Before I start off, I want to say that this is the finale of Season 1. I do not know if I will continue, but I kinda want to.. I hope that you all like the episode, and if you read it please tell me what you think and if I can improve anything I would really appreciate that. So here is a short summary of what has happened in the first season. In the summer before it all started, a girl named Alex was killed in a car accident. What first looked like an accident, later turned out to be a murder, as her body went missing. Her four best friends, Kaylin, Sarah, Dani and Catie were left with unanswered questions. Then the A messages started rolling in. A taunted them like nobody else, and they had no idea who it could be. They had their own suspicions, like Ari the exhange student from Germany, or Kieran, the English expat who is dating Kaylin, but these were disproven. After finally having proof on who A really is, they are ready to finally put an end to this. WIKI LITTLE LIARS: SEASON 1: EPISODE 12/12: WISH UPON A STAR Victoria: A? Dani: We'll explain later. Catie: '''We really have to go. '''Dani: I'll call Sarah and Kaylin now. Catie: Thank you so much Victoria, you have been a major help . Victoria: No worries darling. Sarah, Cam and RJ are still at the police station. Kelly: So tell me RJ, how did you get here? RJ: 'Well, I hopped on a train from Florida, where I used to live. '''Kelly: '''That's quite a long trip. '''RJ: '''Tell me about it. ''Sarah's cell rings. '''Sarah: Sorry, I'll be right back. Sarah leaves. Cam: Listen we don't want to be a trouble. I've already said he could stay with us, he could enroll at Rosetown High. We'll be just fine. Kelly: Okay, well that'll be great. I will inform the foster parents of the situation. Sarah runs back in. '' '''Sarah: '''Officer Linguini, I have to go. And I think you should come with me. ''Kaylin is still busy with Kieran on the Rubik's cubes. Kieran: There. The last one. Kaylin: Thank you so much. Kaylin's phone rings. '' '''Kaylin:' Hang on. I'll be right back. Kieran: Okay! Kaylin leaves, and Tori strolls in. Tori: Hi. Kieran: Hello.. Tori: I hope you are being good to my sister. Kieran: I'm trying! Tori: Good. You better. You know what I am capable of. Kieran: 'Um, yes. Okay. ''It's quiet for a few seconds. '''Tori: Okay! Tori leaves again as Kaylin comes back in. '' '''Kaylin:' We need to go. Bring the cubes. Dani and Catie are driving to where they are going to meet the others: Dani's house. '' '''Catie: '''I can't believe nobody even thought of this. '''Dani:' It was right in front of us all along. Catie: Yep. Dani: So you're sure Ari will be there? Catie: I think so. I called him to let him know. Dani: Remember when we thought he was A? Boy were we wrong. Catie: Yeah. Ari, Yazzy and Lucas are still at the hospital. Ari: I hope Dani won't be mad at me. She was super cryptic about why she needed me. Yazzy: So you're sure I don't have to come? Ari: '''No please, just stay with Lucas. '''Lucas: Guys you don't have to wait with me. Yazzy: 'Okay then. '''Ari: '''See you guys later! ''Zach is with Chad at a parent teacher conference. '''Zach: '''Your grades are quite alright actually. I'm impressed. '''Chad: Thank you very much. Zach: 'Now let's see.. ''Chad gets a text message. '''Chad: I have to go. Chad gets up. '' '''Zach': But what about..? Chad: Sorry. Zach: '''Well okay.. Chris you're next '''Chris: Finally. God. Dani and Catie arrive at Dani's house. '' '''Dani:' Derek, where is Dad. Derek: Um he went out, he should be back soon. Dani: Stall him. Derek: '''What? '''Dani: I said to freaking stall him. Derek: Okay, okay. Chill. Dani: I cannot chill right now. Derek leaves to go stall his dad. Ari arrives. Dani: Thank you for coming! Ari: No problem. They kiss. '' '''Catie:' Can we focus? Ari: Why am I here? Dani: '''You'll see. ''Kaylin is driving with Kieran. '' '''Kieran: Where are we going? Kaylin: '''To Dani's house. It's urgent, she said. '''Kieran: Okay. Dani and Catie and Ari are still waiting. '' '''Catie:' Remember that time, that the five of had a picnic at 11 PM? Dani: I do. I remember the good times we had. FLASHBACK Kaylin: It's so beautiful out here. The five girls had set up a picnic on top of a hill. The road below them, the stars above them. The world was just so innocent. '' '''Alex: '''Don't you ever wish that you could wish upon a star? '''Catie: '''All the time. '''Sarah:' I'm doing it right now. Alex: '''There are so many things that I would change if I could. '''Kaylin: Like? Alex: I won't burden you guys with any of it. RETURN TO PRESENT Dani: She had a lot of secrets. Catie: And a lot of enemies. Sarah and Officer Kelly Linguini arrive at the house. '' '''Catie: '''I am so glad you came Sarah! '''Kelly: '''Why am I here? '''Dani:' We want you to be here. We might have a problem. Kaylin and Kieran also arrive. '' '''Kaylin:' Hi guys! What's wrong? Kieran: Hello! Ari: I am so confused. Kelly: Can someone please tell me what is going on? Dani gets up out of her seat, and looks at everyone. '' '''Dani:' Thank you all for coming. It has come to my attention, that we have a problem. Dani walks around the circle of people. ''' '''Dani: It was you. You are A. She walks over, and throws a punch. Kieran falls to the floor. Kaylin: '''What the hell? '''Catie: Kaylin, calm down. Kieran gets back up. Kieran: Ouch? Sarah: You bastard. Kieran: What is A? Dani: You better not get around it you son of a bitch. Kieran pulls out a gun and points it at Dani. Kelly sees this, and pulls out her gun. '' '''Kaylin:' Kieran, please tell me this isn't true. Kieran: None of it was true. Kelly: Kieran, put down the gun. Ari: Still very confused here. Catie: We caught you on Vicky's tapes. You are A. You've been taunting us for months. Kelly: Kieran, put down the gun, now. Sarah: Did you kill Alex too? Kieran: '''No, I did not. '''Dani: '''That means that somebody else killed Alex! '''Kelly: But who? Kieran: You think I work alone. Ha, that's funny. Kaylin (crying): '''Was any of our love real? ''It's silent for a few seconds. Kieran looks at Kaylin. '' '''Kieran: No. Kaylin walks away, as the shot pans out of the house. As the screen goes black, two gunshots are heard..…. Category:Blog posts